My Brother, Your Sister
by BerryDrops
Summary: Tim Drake comes up with the perfect plan to get his brother a new girlfriend... his best friends sister.


_I do not own anything_

"What do you mean it's over?"

"Exactly that, Dick I just can't stand being with you anymore!"

_Now that was harsh. _Dick Grayson couldn't help but think as his girlfriend- well now ex-girlfriend walked out of the room heading towards the front door.

"But Babs! You can't just end things! I thought everything was fine… great between us?!" Dick ran towards Babs and grabbed hold of her arm stopping her from walking any further.

"Dick let me go," Babs tried to struggle in his grasp. Reluctantly Dick let go of her. "All you do is make stupid mistakes not caring about the consequences, not caring about who you hurt. You need to listen to Bruce more Dick, he's right about these things!"

"But that doesn't mean things have to end between us. My mistakes are mine, they hurt nobody but me!"

"You're wrong about that Dick, they hurt everyone around you including me and I just can't… goodbye Dick." And she closed the door behind her leaving Dick all by himself. But was he? Up on the stairs Tim Drake; Dick's younger brother sat having watched the whole thing before him.

He never really liked Babs, the way she went on you'd think she was dating Bruce and not Dick. Always siding with him, never letting Dick make his own decisions, and when he made a mistake she was there to lecture and scold him, never to comfort or hold his hand.

Tim quietly walked back up to his room and closed the door behind him. He understood that his brother wanted to be alone even if he never knew Tim was watching the whole thing anyways. Tim was just grateful that Bruce or Alfred wasn't home today or that would have been embarrassing for Dick.

Tim Drake was an eleven year old boy who was adopted by Bruce Wayne when he was eight, him and his brother Dick; whom is nineteen, never got on at the start but over time they truly did become brothers.

Tim's phone vibrated, telling him that a new message had been sent. Picking it up Tim read the message. It off his friend Ryan Anders.

'_Hey my folks have gone out wanna come round mine? Play station?'_

Tim sent a quick message agreeing and that he'll be there shortly. Tim re-brushed his teeth and made his way down stairs. Dick was sitting in the kitchen staring at the oven clock. "Hey… erm… Dick?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"I'm just going round Ryan's for awhile, is that ok?" It took all of Tim's will not to say anything foul about Babs for it would give away his secret about knowing of the break-up.

"Yeah it's fine, you want me to drop you off?"

"Yeah if you want, that'd be great, thanks." Smiling the two brothers made there way to the garage and got into Dick's black Mercedes.

The ride was silent and Tim thought this be a good time to get Dick to tell him about Babs. "So you seeing Babs later?"

Dick chuckled slightly, "Tim you can relax, I knew you were eavesdropping on the whole fight. You can drop the act." Taking a left turn Dick focused his attention back on the road.

Ryan's house wasn't far. Dick got on with Ryan, his family was filthy rich (more rich than Bruce) and as far as Dick knew Ryan only had one sister Komi Anders and a pet dog called Silky.

"You're not mad are you? I mean it was hard not to listen, you guys kind of argue loudly."

"It's fine… I'm fine. She never understood me anyway, we were going to break-up sooner or later." They reached Ryan's house sooner than they thought. Dick parked his car on the driveway and got out with Tim.

The front door opened and out came Ryan. He was a bit taller than Tim with dark green eyes and dark red hair cut short. "Hey Tim, Dick."

"Hey Ryan…" the words dropped off Dick's tongue as soon as he saw a young teenage girl leave the house behind Ryan. She was beautiful, long curly red hair, big green eyes and golden skin. Dick had almost forgotten he had just split up with his girlfriend this morning. "Err hey!"

"Oh yeah, Tim, Dick this is my big sister Kori! She just gotten back from Tamaran."

Tamaran being the Anders home country. It was a small island just near Hawaii which explained Kori's golden tan. "Hi," Kori said staring at Dick with a small smile on her face.

"Kori this is my best mate Tim and his older brother Dick."

"It's nice to meet you two, now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet Raven." Kori walked past Dick and hopped in her car that was parked near Dick's Mercedes.

"Bye," Dick said quietly, the two young boy's behind him giggled at him. Turning back round Dick jokingly glared at the two. "Your sister is… nice."

"Oh yeah, she's the nicest sister I have compared to Komi," Ryan joked. The two young boy's made there way into the Anders house hold but stopped short at Dick's voice.

"Hey Tim what time you coming back?"

"Erm I don't know. I'll text you ok?"

"Sure just text me and I'll come and pick you up."

"Aw cheers Bro!"

And Dick walked back to his car, not hearing the small comment Ryan made. "Yeah only so he can come back and drool over my sister."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Dude how come you never told me you had a sister?" Tim asked from Ryan's bedroom floor the two were currently playing Mega Monkey's 4.

"Cause you never asked?… I don't know, just didn't seem that important."

"True… hey guess what Dick and Babs broke up!"

Ryan paused the game and turned to look at Tim, "really? But haven't they been dating for like I don't know… years?!"

"Yeah but then Babs dumped Dick saying a whole bunch of stuff like 'he never thinks of the consequences', 'he's always hurting her' and a bunch of other lame ass stuff."

"Oh, that sucks."

Suddenly Tim's face lit up, Tim pulled a thinking look that had Ryan on edge. Usually when Tim thought up an idea it always ended up with the two of them in trouble, either by the police or there parents. "Hey Ryan is Kori single by any chance?"

"Yeah, why?" Ryan asked clearly not understanding the hidden meaning behind Tim's words.

"So… I say me and you get Dick and Kori together."

In an instant Ryan was against Tim's plan. "Oh no… no, no and no!"

"Why not? They're near the same age and did you not look at Dick's face when he saw Kori?"

"That doesn't mean anything, most guys pull that look when they see my sisters! They don't even know each other, and like you said Dick has just gotten dumped by Babs. You are not using my sister as a rebound!"

"Ok fine… you win!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hours went by and the two young boys had long lost interest on the play station , and instead decided to lounge out on the couch in the living room watching TV. The front door rattled with noise as someone turned down the handle and closed the door behind them. Kori walked into the living room to see the two lazy boy's.

"Hey Kori! How's Raven?" Asked Ryan, Kori had moved back to America about two weeks ago and had already made a bunch of friends at school one of them being Raven Roth.

"She's alright, just split up with her boyfriend Malchior." Kori said taking a seat on the chair.

"Oh, you know who else has just split up?" Tim asked ready to give away the answer.

"Who?" Kori asked curious.

"My brother and his girl- well ex-girlfriend Babs."

"Oh really? When?"

"This morning, but he'll get over it, she never really treated him right anyways," Ryan glared at Tim already knowing the full intentions of this conversation.

"Oh!" Kori totally surprised. "But he seemed alright when I saw him this morning, how long were they together for?"

"About a year and half," Tim simply answered watching Kori's reaction throughout the whole of the conversation. She looked surprised, confused but also a bit happy?

"That long? Why did they split up?"

"Babs never really approved of Dick's choices. Like Dick wants to go to Harvard University after college but Babs thinks it's too far away and well basically told Dick that he was too dumb to go to a place like that."

Kori gasped in disgust, how could someone say such things? Especially to their boyfriend. "How come it was she that did the breaking up and not Dick?"

"Don't know, I guess through it all Dick saw a woman who loved him and cared for his life decisions…"

"Nah!" The two boy's said together then fell on the couch laughing.

"Oh, well then I hope Dick finds someone who is worth his time and company." And with that Kori stood up and went to the kitchen to make some food.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was the evening time and Tim had text Dick asking for him to fetch him, currently the two boy's were playing another play station game waiting for Dick's arrival. The door bell rung and it was Kori who went to answer it since the two boy's were to lazy to.

Opening the door as predicted it was Dick on the other side. Inviting him in the two said a quick 'hi' to each other before Kori called Tim down.

"It was nice of you to let Tim stay this late." Dick said, it was a known fact that the Anders parents could be strict with time rules and don't usually let Tim or any other of Ryan's friends stay late.

"No problem, unlike my parents I understand what it's like to have a life," the two laughed and once again were silent. Taking a side look at Dick Kori couldn't keep it in any longer. "I'm sorry about you and your girlfriend."

"Huh?" Dick was taken off guard, "me and my… oh yeah me and Babs. Eh well it was bound to happen sooner or later. But how did you-?"

"Oh Tim," Kori admitted guiltily, "I know it's not my place to say but, by the sounds of this Babs you seem much better off."

Usually when someone offers there thoughts where they weren't wanted Dick would either ignore them or shout angrily telling them to mind their own business. But when a pretty girl like Kori Anders comes along and tell Dick that he is much better off, he couldn't help but agree.

"Well thank you Kori... erm are you seeing anyone?" He didn't mean as a hook up line he was just merely curious.

"Yes I am, my school isn't exactly filled with the greatest of boy's. And being a senior I've kind of moved on from High School boy's."

"Oh yeah," Dick smirked, "then what sort of boy's are you interested in if not High School boy's."

"I don't know maybe college boy's," the two stared at each other for a while, but before any of them could continue their flirting session Tim rudely interrupted them.

"Alright I'm ready!"

"Bout time," Dick muttered under his breath but still loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Stop your complaining, I thought you'd be grateful that I left you more time alone with Kori."

Both Dick and Kori blushed at the comment but it didn't stop Dick. "Yeah enough time for Kori to tell me how you're blabbing on bout my personal life."

"Oh… heh… don't take it personal I tell everyone everything."

"It's true," Ryan butted in. "See you later Tim, bye Dick."

"Bye," Tim headed towards the car and Ryan went back upstairs leaving Kori and Dick alone again. The two walked towards the open front door.

"So I guess I'll see you around?" Dick asked stopping at the door.

Nodding, "yeah defiantly. Good night," and Kori slowly closed the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Plan 2 is a success, now we move on to plan 3," Tim told Ryan the next day at school.

"What plan?" Ryan asked clearly confused.

"The plan to get Dick and Kori together."

"Oh no, not this again. I thought I told you-"

"Yeah yeah, but you said they don't even know each other and all that pooh. But you should of seen Dick yesterday, I have no idea what your sister and my brother were talking about but Dick talked non-stop bout Kori yesterday."

"Weird."

"What is?" Tim asked.

"Kori was exactly like that yesterday after you two left." Sighing, "ok so maybe the two have a thing for each other, that doesn't mean they _like_ each other."

"It means exactly that! Now since I have you on board with my genius plan it's time to move into phase 3."

"Phase 3? I thought we were doing plans?"

"Oh Ryan, my dear sweet Ryan, you have so much to learn."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Tim what the hell are we doing at Chucky Cheese?" Dick asked his younger sibling.

"Duh! To eat!"

"When I said you can pick a place to eat I meant somewhere a little more… grown up!"

"Stop your moaning Dick and find a place to eat." Suddenly Tim stopped walking cause Dick to walk into him, "oh look who else is here! Ryan? Kori? Is that you?"

As soon as Dick heard Kori's name he understood why him and Tim were here, also that and Tim was terrible at acting.

"Oh look it is my good friend Tim and oh look also his brother Dick!" Did I mention Ryan's acting was worse then Tim's?

Tim pushed Dick all the way over to where Ryan and Kori were sitting and took a seat himself next to Ryan. "Hey guys, I hope you don't mind us intruding."

"No it's fine," Ryan said waving his hand dismissively.

"Huh? Sure was a coincidence to find you here Ryan." Dick said inconvenienced that this whole meeting was by pure chance, and Kori feeling just as Dick was.

"Yeah well, this is one of mine and Tim's favourite chill outs."

"Chucky Cheese?" Kori asked eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, we hang out here like all the time," Tim said, "ooh look Ryan that thing we've always wanted to go on is here, shall we?"

"We shall, see you guys later," and the two boy's jetted off, leaving two uncomfortable teenagers alone in silence.

"I'm sorry about Ryan, he's such an idiot!" Kori apologised rubbing her forehead. _This is so embarrassing!_

"No problem, and I'm sure it was Tim's idea to do… well what ever this is."

"I think it's meant to be a date," Kori said her cheeks reddening even more.

A sudden idea formed in Dick's head. "Well we shouldn't disappoint the boy's should we?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kori turned to face Dick.

"Well it's just that it seems like Tim and Ryan have put in so much effort to get us here, it would be cruel to disappoint them."

Kori smirked along side Dick catching on to what he meant.

Dick offered his hand forward, "hi I'm Dick Grayson, and I must admit you have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen."

Kori blushed at the compliment but shook his hand, "Kori Anders and your ex-girlfriend was an idiot to let you go." And at those words Dick pulled Kori towards him and kissed her…


End file.
